The Rebellion Chronicles: The 75th Hunger Games
by ilikeggs45
Summary: When we arrive at the Capitol, me and Nyla stand at the exit of the train. Chaff, Seeder, and Renalda behind us. When the door opens there are hundreds, maybe thousands of people cheering and screaming.  Here we are, the Capitol. R&R Plz! Chpt 2 up!
1. Important Info On Story

**Important Info On Story**

**Just saying that Catching Fire never happened. Only some events happened. Like the victory tour and all.**

** Im also ignoring the fact that this is supposed to be a Quarter Quell. I want this to be a regular Hunger Games event.**

**Okay, well anyways great storyline planned out hope you like the first chapter!**

**Summary: Lanzus McNair has always believed in rebellion and wishes to participate in the war to come. But when he and his friend Nyla Sons are reaped, his wishes are destroyed. That is until he finds out the tributes for District 12. Primrose Everdeen and Jamie Mellark. And Lanzus hardly believes its a coincidence that Katniss and Peeta's siblings are in the Games the year after they won. Then, before the Games, his mentor tells him to stick with Prim and Jamie at all times, and they'll all survive. But how? These are the Hunger Games. Their can only be one Victor.  
**


	2. The Reaping

Reaping Day

**Just want to say im writing another Hunger Games story. Its an OC submission story. The tribute list is not yet full so im writing this until it is full. When it is full I will take a break from this story and finish writing the rest of it. When im done with that story, I will continue writing this one. Also spellling and grammar may be off, ok. :D**

Reaping Day. The most terrifying day of the year. I hate how I have to experience this day a couple more times. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I'm glad my sister Guinevere isn't eligible to have her name in the reaping ball yet. She's only eleven. One more year and she will be able to have her name in the reaping ball. I don't want that happening. If my sister was taken from my family to compete in the Games, I'm sure we would be a wreck. She's such a sweet girl that doesn't deserve to compete in the Games. Well, really no one deserves to be in the Games. But unfortunately the Capitol is in control, so the Games still go on. I hope something will be done soon. If Katniss Everdeen is the symbol of rebellion everyone is talking about in all the districts, why doesn't she act and stop these Games. It was only last year that she won. That she defied the Capitol by pulling out those berries. My family isn't fooled that she did it for her love for Peeta Mellark. In fact, no one in all of District 11 is fooled by that lie. It's just the Capitol is to stupid to figure out that she did it so they could both win. Someone must have broken the news to her that she is the spark of rebellion, and that spark will soon grow into a nonstop fire that will spread upon the districts.

On the victory tour a couple months ago, she gave a great speech on Thresh and Rue, my neighbors. Thresh and Rue lived on my street. But her speech left a spark on District 11, that grew into a fire. Chaos was brought upon District 11 after that speech. People randomly getting shot by Peacekeepers. All this had to end. Someone needs to tell Katniss that almost all of the districts are counting on her to end the Games and declare war. The rebels may not have won many years ago, but many people are convinced that we could win today.

I got out of my bed and headed downstairs for what my family called a kitchen. The kitchen is made up of just a table and an oven. For breakfast, (If were lucky enough that we have food that week), we usually eat slices of fruit that my father sneaks from the orchards. When I arrived in the kitchen, my sister, father, and mother were all sitting at the table eating slices of apples. I saw my share was at an empty space on the table. "I thought we didn't have enough food for the rest of the week." I say as I grab a chair and sit down. I bite down into the slice of fruit and it tastes ripe. "One of your father's friends from the fields dropped by this morning and gave us four apples and oranges." my mother said happily. "That's really nice of him. What about is family?" I say. "Oh, they must have enough then they can handle." says my father as he reads the newspaper. I nod, thinking of how that man got those fruits. Probably stole from the fields. Boy, if he gets caught, the Peacekeepers will send a bullet straight through his head.

Since the Victory Tour, things around District 11 changed dramatically. They added a corner in the square that was dedicated to public punishment. There was a whipping post, a stage where people would be shot through the head, another stage where people would have to confess what the Peacekeepers thought they did only to be shot before their families. Things were bad.

When my mother was done eating she got up and I noticed she was in her reaping clothes. A simple white dress with white heels. I looked toward my father and saw he was in a light t-shirt and pants. I then looked toward my sister. She was only wearing an orange t-shirt and Capri pants. Her dark hair was combed back. My family didn't look like many people that came from District 11. Most District 11 people had really dark skin and brown eyes. My family had a nice tan skin color and hazel eyes. Our jet black hair matched many in District 11. "Lanzus, why don't you go and get dressed in you reaping clothes, maybe you'll have time to visit Nyla before the event." my mother said.

Nyla is a lifelong friend. We have known each other since we were in diapers. Since then we have grown to be best friends. If she was chosen to compete in the Games, I would be a complete wreck, it would feel like losing a family member. I'm sure she would feel the same way if I were to attend the Games.

"Ok." I say. With that, I strode off to my room. When I got to the closet I opened to find a few clothes, the few that I owned. I chose out what was the fanciest clothes in my closet, a black button down shirt, beige dress pants, and dress shoes. I quickly acquired them on and headed towards the mirror. I looked no where near anyone from District 11. I was somewhat muscular, (which was rare since mostly everyone in District 11 is weak and helpless), I had nice tan skin which was something that attracted many eyes. My jet black hair was nothing new. It reached down towards my shoulders. My hazel eyes were another trait that confuse people with a different district. I combed my hair and then headed out of the house towards Nyla's house.

On my way towards Nyla's house, (which is a couple houses down the street), I passed Thresh and Rue's house. Memories flooded back into my mind. Memories of playing football in Thresh's backyard, Rue watching us from her room window. Thresh was one of Nyla and I's best friends. The Games had to tear that friendship apart.

When I arrived at Nyla's house, her mother answered the door and gestured me up to Nyla's room. When I entered I found her sitting by her bed watching T.V. Nyla was one of the only people that had T.V.'s in their room in all of District 11. When she saw me she ran over and gave me a big hug. I hugged back. "Lanzus! Wha-what are you doing here?" she says happily. "Just wanted to visit." I say before breaking apart. I sit down on her bed and she sits next to me. I look towards the T.V and find a pack of kids camping under a tree. The camera rises and up on the tree we see a Tracker Jacker nest. Then the camera tilts to the left and we see her. The great Katniss Everdeen about to let the nest fall upon the Career Pack. This was last years Hunger Games.

"Why are you watching this?" I ask her. "This is on every channel. I have no choice." Nyla says. "Then just turn it off." I say as I reach towards the remote and press the power button. The T.V. Doesn't turn off. "The Capitol invented this certain signal that is sent every time you watch the Games. The signal doesn't let you turn off the T.V. Until the Games are over, so no matter what you have to watch them. So now I'm stuck watching the recaps of last year's Games." says Nyla with disappointment in her voice. I think of the cruelty being caused if your child is being murdered on screen and you can't even shut it off. It's like the Capitol has found a way to infiltrate people's homes in the districts.

"That's terrible." is all I say. Me and Nyla spend the rest of our available time watching the 74th Hunger Games. Watching the star-crossed lovers of District 12. All of a sudden I slip out, "Do you think we'll win?" Nyla looks at me with bewilderment. "What do you mean, win what?" she asks. "The war," I say, "you know, the rebellion against the Capitol." "You think there is going to be a war?" she says surprised. "Well, yeah! There has been rumors all over the districts about rebellion and war! And it's all because of Katniss Everdeen! Nyla don't you see! War is bound to come! A war that could stop the Games and take down the Capitol once and for all!" I yell. Nyla looks at me confused.

"Forget it, I think I should get going now." I say. I leave her house without waiting for her response. When I get to the square, it's loaded with people. I guess the reaping is starting soon. I find my family and stand with them. Th mayors voice booms around the square. Everyone faces the stage and the mayor speaks about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games came to be. Soon after, a plump woman with red hair comes up to the microphone. "It's time for the reaping to commence!" she squeals. "Ladies first!" she says. She reaches into the female reaping ball and takes out a name. She then reads aloud, "Nyla Sons!"

I feel my face turn red as Nyla walks slowly to the stage.

NO!

This cant be happening! I can't lose my lifelong friend! I won't allow it! Nyla sits on one of the two chairs provided for the tributes.

"Now for the male tribute!" the woman says into the microphone. She picks a name out of the male reaping ball and then calls out "Peter Mattes". Immediately I say "I volunteer!" I walk up to the stage and take my seat next to Nyla. "And what is your name?" asks the woman. "Lanzus McNair." I say. "Welcome to the Games you two!" says the woman into the microphone.

"Lets give them a round of applause!" says the woman. At first no one claps, but then the Peacekeepers that surround the crowd take out their guns. That's when the crowd starts clapping.

The cameras center on Nyla and me. "Smile and act like you want to be here." I whisper to her. I smile and wave towards the cameras. I even give a thumbs up. I glance at Nyla and she's doing the same.

…...

My family embraces me with a group hug. I know this may be the last time we hug ever again. They know it too. After about five minutes of hugging, we break free. My father has my mother in his arms. My sister is holding her sock monkey. "Lanzus, I want you to know that we love you." says my mother. "So much." "I love you guys to." I say with a smile. My sister walks up to me and holds my hand. "Can you promise me something?" she asks. I crouch down to her level. "Anything." I say.

"Come back."

"I promise." I say without thinking.

My mother starts to cry and says, "It's just not fair, you and Nyla are only fifteen, you guys don't deserve to be in the Games. I smile and say "Well no one really does." A Peacekeeper comes over to us and says that I should get on the train. "Goodbye." I say with a tear sliding down my cheek. The Peacekeeper escorts me towards the train entrance. I see another Peacekeeper by the entrance with Nyla. She walks on the train crying. I am next to get on the train. Once I am on, I don't get a chance to get a last glimpse at my family before the Peacekeepers slide the door behind me. The train's engine starts and heads for the Capitol.

**Ok so watcha think of this first chapter? Please review! I want to know what people think! :D**


	3. Train Ride

Train Ride

I walked off to what I figured was my room, leaving Nyla by the train entrance, still crying. When I entered the room, everything was totally different to me. Everything in the room looked fragile and expensive, whereas, in my home, nothing was expensive, everything was dirty and pitiful. I blinked a couple of times and found that this wasn't a dream. The dresser looked as if it were made of a special kind of mineral. The mirror glass was very clear and when I sat on the bed, it felt extremely comfortable.

I didn't feel like wondering the train or talking to Nyla about the dangers that head our way, so I walked over to the closet,(which held extraordinary clothes), I grabbed a pair of plush pajamas and dressed into them. They felt great and worked really well at keeping the warmth in. I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets all the way to my neck. The combination of the soothing speed of the train, the gentle hum of the train's wheels, the softness of the pajamas, mattress, and blankets, the right elevation of my head against the pillow, and the warmth in between helped me doze off in no time.

Surprisingly, no nightmares occurred during my sleep. I guess because I didn't know all the hardships I was to go through in the future. Anyways, I was awoken by a gentle knock on the compartment door. "Yes?" I replied softly. "Come on down for dinner! It's time to meet your mentors!" a voice squealed. I recognized this voice and guessed it belonged to the woman who announced the tributes at the reaping. Oh yeah, she's the escort. "Coming." I said back. I looked out the compartment window, judging by the sunset, I would say that I was probably sleeping for about three hours.

I climbed out of bed and headed to the dining room in my pajamas. It took me about five minutes to finally reach the dining room. In the dining room was a very lengthy table laid out with all different kinds of foods. Their were four chairs. Two at each end of the table, and two facing each other in the middle of the table. Occupying the chairs were Nyla, a man and a woman. The man looked to be about in his forties, but also looked wasted from alcohol. His arm ended in a stump, probably lost his hand in the Games. I wonder why he didn't want an artificial hand, I know they offered him one after he won. The woman seemed to be in her sixties but still looked strong. She didn't look like she came from District 11. She had olive skin and straight black hair with gray streaks in it. Her brown eyes marked her to our district. Each of them sat on either end of the table. I took a seat across from Nyla. The amount and different kinds of foods laid out in front of me made my stomach growl instantly. The woman laughed. "Someone's hungry!" she said. I looked toward her. She already had amounts of fancy dishes in front of her. "My names Seeder, and that's Chaff." she pointed to the man on the other end of the table. When he noticed he was acknowledge he nodded and said "Huh? Oh yeah, uuhh, my names Chaff." He sounded as if he were confused. Then I found the source of his confusion. He lifted a bottle of whiskey and drank it. He called over an Avox and asked for another bottle of whiskey.

"He's usually drunk." said Seeder with a smile. I looked over at Nyla. She let out a giggle while biting into a piece of chocolate cake. "Uh, my names Lanzus. Lanzus McNair." I said. "My names Nyla. Nyla Sons." Nyla said. "Oh well nice to meet you guys." said Seeder. The woman from the reaping walked in.

"Have you guys introduced yourself to your mentors?" she asked. Me and Nyla nodded. "Good. Well I want to introduce myself. My name is Renalda Zane. I am your escort." she squealed happily. "Nice to meet you." said Nyla and me.

Dinner lasted for about an hour until we all couldn't stand another bite.

"Shall we watch the recaps of the reapings?" asked Seeder. "We shall." said Chaff, sounding once again confused. We all headed out of the room leaving two Avoxes cleaning up our mess. I felt bad for them, I wanted to help. But I knew if I tried to help I would only be scolded by Renalda.

We stumbled into a compartment with a couch and a television. I sat in between Chaff and Nyla. Chaff smelled of vomit and alcohol. I stared at the stump that ended his arm until the television turned on. The District 1 reaping had just begun. I watched as the escort called up a girl named Selena Boleguard. Selena walked up to the stage with much confidence. She smiled and waved toward the cameras. This wasn't false happiness, this was real.

What gos through the Careers heads during the reapings? I can't believe they don't realize that if they are chosen during the reaping, it means they may never see their family again. It means that they are being sent into an arena that will show their true colors, their true personality. They will have to make decisions that weigh life against death. They will participate in the event of their lifetimes. But no, the Careers are to blind by fame and to eager to kill to show of their skills.

Selena pushed back her dark hair and winked her piercing blue eye. She was beautiful. But that beauty would soon be wasted and covered in the blood that she will shed with the weapon she will wield in the arena. Behind that beauty was a trained killer with a dark heart.

Then came the boy tribute. The escort called up a boy named Sirius Mane. He had the face of a killer. He looked to be about 18. He is someone that I don't want to meet in the arena. Someone I wouldn't dare confront. He was muscular and confident.

"He looks like a challenge." I say aloud.

"The Careers always do." says Nyla.

And she's right. The rest of the Careers look like experienced killers. I soon grow tired of the rest of the reapings. Children being called up, looking scared or confident. Others volunteering. What catches my attention are the tributes for District 12.

Effie Trinket walks over to the male reaping ball. The camera turns towards the crowd. Tension is in the air. And then I see her. The great Katniss Everdeen standing with her "so called" cousin. What was his name? Gale Hawthorne? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she is with Gale, not Peeta. The camera turns back to Effie as she announces the male tribute. "Jamie Mellark!" she yells aloud.

I open my mouth immediately to say something but Nyla beats me to it, "Isn't that Peeta's brother!" she yells.

"Yes, that is." says Seeder calmly. "That can't be a coincidence that Peeta's brother is in the Games the year after he and Katniss won!" says Nyla.

"Yea, I don't believe it's a coincidence either. President Snow probably had it rigged. Probably Jamie Mellark was the only name in that reaping ball. I wouldn't be surprised if Katniss' sister was the female tribute this year." says Chaff while drinking another bottle of whiskey. "Chaff I think you drank enough." says Seeder, reaching for the bottle in Chaff's hand. Chaff hisses and warns that he will bite. "This is my whiskey! I'm not sharing it!"

"Okay, whatever." says Seeder. We turn our attention towards the television. Effie Trinket is just reaching into the female reaping ball. She reads over the name she pulled out and stares at it in horror.

"P- P- P- Primrose Everdeen!" she says. The crowd gasps, and so do I. They know this can't be a coincidence.

As Primrose walks up to the stage, I hear Katniss calling her name over and over, screaming for her not to go. But Katniss can't save her this time. Katniss is a Victor. She can't return to the arena. "Someone please volunteer for her!" yells Katniss. But nobody does. I looked towards Chaff whose just finishing his whiskey.

"President Snow's a fool if he thinks people will overlook this." he says after throwing the bottle across the room, only to shatter against the wall.

"Why would President Snow do this?" asks Nyla.

"To show that no one can defy the Capitol without being punished. Since Katniss can't go back to the arena, he'll make her suffer by making her watch Primrose compete in the Games, it's the only thing he can do. To make matters worse, he threw in Peeta's brother. This won't go good. President Snow knows their will be rebellion. He wants an uprising in District 12. It would give him an excuse to kill off the District. And plus, if there is to be a rebellion, we all know who is to lead it, and that's Katniss. If Katniss loses the one she loves more than Peeta, she would be a wreck and he would have an advantage." Chaff answers followed by him vomiting on the floor.

"Uhh, why don't you guys go get some sleep? It's getting late. We should arrive at the day after tomorrow. Chaff has said more than enough." Seeder snaps. So we head to our rooms. I take a nice hot shower, throw on pajamas, and head across the hall towards Nyla's room. I knock on the door and she lets me in. As soon as she closes the door I explode.

"Nyla I knew it! I knew it all along, and so does everyone else!"

"What are you talking about?" she says.

I sit on her bed and she sits next to me. She has a robe on and her hair is damp. I'm guessing she just came out of the shower. "Don't you see! There is going to be rebellion! Followed by war! Chaff said it himself! It was something only he and Seeder knew! Chaff is friends with Haymitch Abernanthy! Haymitch is Katniss' mentor. Who else would know about rebellion! Haymitch probably told all this stuff about an upcoming war that was being planned to Chaff. And Chaff was so knocked up on whiskey that he accidentally told it to us! Can't you put the pieces together!"

Nyla stares at me with bewilderment. This was the same look she gave me the first time I mentioned about war. "I- I see what your saying, but I just don't want you to be blinded by this rebellion wish. Lanzus, right now we need to focus about what heads our way, the chariots, training, interviews, the Games."

"Yes, yes I know! It's just the Hunger Games may be over for good if this war is to come. The Capitol could finally be taken down. Katniss could have the power to win this war! That is, as long as her loved ones are safe."

Nyla's face turns red. She knows what I'm trying to say.

"I'm not giving up my life for some girl just because you think their will be war! Lanzus, I have a family to get back to!"she yells. "Well so do I! But I'm willing to put aside my family for something bigger! Nyla, as long as that girl survives, the rebellion will proceed, and as long as this rebellion proceeds their will be war! When there is war their will be a fifty/fifty chance that we will win, and your brother and my sister could finally be safe from the Games! Nyla, I promised my sister that I would come back, but I am willing to break that promise in hope that she could be safe from the Games!" I catch my breath and look at Nyla. She is speechless. "Get out." is all she says. "What, why?" I ask. "Because I can't deal with all this talk about rebellion and war! All I want to focus on is the Games!"

"Fine!" I say and head for the door. "And don't talk to me about this stuff for the rest of the train ride!" she says as I close the door behind me.

When I get in my room, I curl up on the bed and think about what I just said. It's true. If Primrose dies, Katniss wouldn't want to participate in any rebellion, and our hopes of ending the Capitol would be destroyed. As I doze off I promise myself I will do anything to keep Primrose Everdeen alive.

The next two days on the train are spent by me exploring the train, and having conversations about past Games and family with Seeder. Seeder is a really nice woman, and I have taken a liking to her, unlike Chaff who I loath a lot. All he does is drink, drink, drink. When he's not drinking, he's vomiting, when he's not vomiting he's drinking. When I see a chance to finally speak to him, I try to get information about any rebellion plans. But I get nothing.

Nyla spends her two days taking food to her room and watching T.V. She goes to her room and draws sometimes, but only to find her drawings cleaned up by the Avoxes. She get's really frustrated, but the Avoxes can't tell us why they did it, they can't speak...obviously. They also refuse to write it down. I asked Nyla what she drew, but she refuses to tell me.

When we arrive at the Capitol, me and Nyla stand at the exit of the train. Chaff, Seeder, and Renalda behind us. When the door opens there are hundreds, maybe thousands of people cheering and screaming.

Here we are, the Capitol. The city I loath so much, the city that is filled with bloodthirsty Games-hungry people. The city I wish to help take down.

**Did you like this chapter? Please review! From this chapter and up, expect a lot of drama, violence, and romance! :D**


End file.
